El infierno que nos quema
by Orquideas en la alacena
Summary: Tan fácil como flotar en el agua al morir, así de fácil fue amarlo. Pones.


El viento sopla en dirección al este, removiendo mis cabellos que provocan cosquillas al contacto en mi nariz y mis pómulos.

El sonido amortiguado de la ciudad se esconde allá arriba, sobre las dunas y hacía enfrente. El mar se extiende en el horizonte, y las olas vienen y van mojando la arena bajo mis pies.

Sumerjo mis dedos en las frías aguas y parece que la brisa a traído consigo grandes gotas de agua salada, pues las siento escurrir por mis mejillas.

Y bajan, y bajan...

No hay gaviotas, pero si las hubiera, me las imagino volando sobre mi, como aves carroñeras acechando por un trozo de carne. Me estremezco, el frío del invierno y lo salado de la brisa del mar comienzan a corretear sobre mi piel helada, y mis manos temblorosas suben a mis codos para abrazarles.

Las olas vienen y van, con espuma sobre de ellas que me recuerda a las frías nubes que están sobre de mi, pálidas, esperan el momento de enjuagar estos restos de arena en mis pies. Y sin hacerse mucho de esperar, las gotas dulces llueven del cielo, y no puedo sentir su sabor.

El horizonte es una mezcla homogénea sin fin, con un batido de nubes, cielo, y agua.

Dentro de mí es un remolino heterogéneo de gritos, palabras, y destrozos.

Y me duele. Me duele mucho.

¿Recuerdas, Danny, qué te dije que te amaba?

¿Recuerdas que lloré porque te quedaste callado, sin decir nada?

¿Recuerdas que espere por un abrazo de consuelo, apretando fuertemente los ojos para así no verte y solo sentirte?

¿Recuerdas cómo sonó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, cuando te fuiste?

¿Recuerdas entonces cómo sonó el desgarré de mi corazón?

¿Lo recuerdas, Danny?

Yo me acuerdo, Danny, y me sigue doliendo. Y me sigue desgarrando.

¿Te acuerdas de qué me quede solo en la habitación? Pero no estaba solo, Danny, había mil y un demonios asechando en la oscuridad, y cuando te fuiste, todos salieron a tragarme.

No estabas ahí, entonces, ¿Cómo podrías recordar mis gritos tratando de callar los que escuchaba dentro de mi cabeza?

Y yo seguía esperando a que volvieras por esa puerta que tan horrible sonido hizo cuando se cerro, y grite para que lo hicieras, me tomarás en brazos, y me alejaras de ese infierno.

Pero no volviste, Danny, no volviste.

Y las voces en mi cabeza subieron de volumen y ahogaron el sonido de mis gritos, y yo estaba temblando, y los monstruos me desgarraban por dentro.

Rugían por querer salir.

Salir de mi.

De mi cuerpo.

Y tu ni nadie lo entendió.

¿Te acuerdas de la mañana siguiente que volviste a por mi? ¿Recuerdas haberme encontrando detrás de la puerta del armario de servicio totalmente vestido por la sangre y los rasguños? ¿Recuerdas como imitaste mis temblores cuando me viste? ¿Y cómo aguantaste la respiración? Y yo sentía las lagrimas escocer contra mi piel abierta.

Abrace más mis rodillas cuando vi en tus ojos ese sentimiento que siempre me ha hecho daño, y lloré cuando empezaste a gritarme las palabras que lucen gratis pero se cobran y lastiman. Y me gritaste. Y me asuste. Y seguiste haciéndolo.

La arena se entierra en la cavidad de las uñas de mis pies y carne; La lluvia empapa todo mi cuerpo, y se escapa con mis lagrimas, esas que eran mías y siempre te han pertenecido, y se las roban... Y quisiera que me llevaran a mi también.

El infierno que nos quema es el que elegimos.

Yo decidí amarte, y tu te decidiste por creer que estaba enfermo.

¿Te acuerdas, entonces, de los ataques en las clínicas? No eran ataques, Danny, es solo que tenía miedo.

Miedo por estar solo, miedo a que me dejarás.

Y los demonios nunca me dejaron en paz, a pesar del medicamento y las vendas en mi cara y brazos.

Y tu no hiciste nada por darte la vuelta y abrazarme, solo te limitaste a verme y no decir nada.

Y cada que hacías eso se rompía un pedacito más de mi, y los lazos que me mantenían a la vida se debilitaban. Al igual que yo.

Por eso Danny necesito que recuerdes esas primeras palabras, esas que iniciaron esta reacción en cadena tan cruel y enfermiza que nos obligaron a protagonizar, para que así pueda quemarme en el infierno que merezco.

¿Las recuerdas, Danny? ¿Las puedes recordar?

Yo si las recuerdo, Danny, las recuerdo bien.

Y mientras me sumerjo en el agua helada las repito, Danny, las repito...

Al final, los monstruos se regocijan en la victoria de haberme traído sin resistencia al infierno donde he de quemarme.

Al fin y al cabo, en el infierno no necesitas de saber nadar.

Solo ahogarte en un te amo que jamas fue escuchado en el agua, bajo la lluvia, en un día de invierno mientras ese hilo que te encallaba a la vida se troza hasta romperse.

* * *

Un corto y extrañito Pones, más bien un One Shot. Si les ha parecido confuso, feo, horrible, vomitivo les agradecería que me lo dijeran en los comentarios :) las criticas constructivas siempre son buenas.

Gracias por leerle 3.


End file.
